


Kissing mermaids

by spymaster



Series: SuperReignCorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, oyster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Lena eating oysters. That's it.





	Kissing mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me. Blame Katie McGrath for eating oysters so sexily.

It was another hot day in National City. Kara didn't even know that it was hot until both Eve and Lena mentioned that several times in a few hours. The sweats from everyone attacked Kara’s nose and she believed that the dogs were struggling with this too.

“Let’s grab some seafood,” Kara suggested when she walked with Lena back to L-Corp to ask Sam out for dinner.

“Seafood? I’m alright but I don't know what Sam thinks,” Lena checked her watched. They opened the door to Sam’s office and found their friend talking to someone on the phone.

Kara raised her hand to quietly greet the CFO of L-Corp and sat down on the couch while Lena got herself a glass of water. It must be thirsty for human in this condition. Lena didn't seem sweating but Kara could easily determine her best friend’s natural scent. It was comforting to catch a glimpse of nature underneath many layers of intimidating exterior Lena always put on. It made her more humane and more real.

Kara knew she did it because she had to. That was the reason she wanted Lena to not have to do that around her. Or Sam. The person who also didn't sweat. Maybe it was her slim figure and the way she did things very gently, like Lena.

“Sorry for keeping you wait.” Sam placed down the phone and put on her jacket. “Ruby is at her friend’s and I have a free night, yay!”

“Great! What do you think about seafood?” Lena asked and pointed at Kara when Sam’s eyes grew wider. “Kara’s idea.”

“We haven't eaten seafood together. I have some mad crab skills I want to brag about,” she smugly declared, grinning from ear to ear.

“Fine with me.” Sam shrugged, turning off the lamp on the desk. “I’d kill for some lobsters.”

 

_____

 

“You’re really going to eat that?”

Lena smirked when she heard Kara’s question. In front of her was a plate full of oysters. The other two women were gawking at her like she was about to eat an elephant’s head. “Yes. Why are you two surprised?”

“I don't know, maybe because they’re raw?” Sam made a face while Kara poked her finger at an oyster and quickly pulled back as if the shell would open and eat her right away.

“Eating a raw oyster is like french kissing a mermaid,” Lena sent them a flirty look and picked up one oyster, “Who wants to kiss a mermaid?”

Sam shook her head violently and Kara grabbed the giant crab on her plate. “I have this, thank you,” the blonde said.

“Alright, your loss,” she shrugged and took a small fork to detach the oyster meat from its shell.

 

_____

 

Sam had determined to solely focus on eating her own order. She hasn't eaten seafood for a long time and she wasn't kidding when she said she would kill for some lobsters.

Ruby wasn't very fond of seafood so Sam didn't have many opportunities to enjoy a beautiful and delicious lobster until now.

She wasn't surprised when Kara ordered a load of crabs. Spending meal time around the reporter would ultimately alerted everyone of Kara’s unlimited appetite and she had once or twice heard the blonde say she loved eating crabs.

Lena, on the other hand, didn't exactly strike to be a seafood person. She seemed to be more of a utensils-to-go girl, not a fingerfood one. But Lena ate potstickers and donuts with Kara a lot, so maybe it was just Sam’s false presumption.

It still shocked her that Lena ordered raw oysters and proceeded to eat it like she breathed.

“Are you going to directly eat that? Like not even trying to cook it?” she asked, watching Lena flip the meat over. “Is it safe?”

The CEO grinned, picking up a sauce bottle to drop some onto the oyster, “Not entirely, but who cares?”

Finishing the sentence, Lena lifted the shell to her lips, opened them and quickly slurped the oyster.

Sam’s mouth dropped open. She didn't expect the whole process would be so neat and clean. Kara made a face of ‘yikes’ and covered her face with the crab and to be honest, Sam was a little disgusted, too.

But then, Lena licked her lip because the juice from the oyster was still lingering on the bridge of her mouth. Sam froze when Lena brought a finger to her lips and wiped the remaining juice inside her mouth. A grin appeared with blatant pride.

“Wanna try?” Lena asked, her voice dropped lower.

Sam quickly looked down on her own plate, trying to hide the fact that she was no longer freaked out over Lena eating raw oyster but weirdly turned on.

_What if she does that to me?_

Sam mentally slapped herself and tried, really hard, to focus on her own meal.

Really hard.

 

______

 

The crabs suddenly became tasteless.

Kara couldn't concentrate on her food every time Lena brought an oyster to her mouth. Something pulled all of her attention to the way her friend gracefully let the slimy, juicy slide into between her plump lips. The mixture of that basic movements but depicted in a slow and sultry way stirred Kara up in a weird sensation that curled up at her groin.

It was disgusting.

But it was also sexy.

Disgustingly sexy.

Like Lena.

She wasn't disgusting but she was sexy.

_Wait, can I think of my friend as sexy?_

Kara looked at Sam, who was constantly stealing glances at Lena and nearly abandoned the half-eaten lobster on her plate. She wondered if Sam thought Lena sexy as well.

Sam had been blushing since Lena’s first oyster.

_Yep, Sam thinks it's sexy. Then I can think it's sexy, too._

“The last one,” Lena said, drawing Kara’s attention to her once again. She didn't know how Lena could eat such a sloppy dish in a precisely clean way. Perhaps it was how she had been raised. Eating sexy, that was.

Kara’s eyes glued to the slimy ball of meat disappeared behind Lena’s lips. She unconsciously licked her lips when Lena licked hers. Gulping hard, Kara suddenly felt hotter. This wasn't the result of the weather’s temperature for sure.

When Lena brought her fingers to have a final touch on her lower lip, her eyes met with Kara’s. Before Kara had the chance to tear her gaze away due to the embarrassment of getting caught staring, Lena’s ring finger was gently tucked between her teeth as the CEO grinned.

Her eyebrows lifted in a joking matter, as if she was asking if Kara enjoyed seeing that.

_Oh Rao… I love oysters._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm that weirdo now lmao.


End file.
